A walk in the park
by N-A-T-E Thats me
Summary: A walk in the park is my own idea. Original characters and original storyline. This is the book i've been workin on. Most experiences of my own life and my friends experiences. Rated M. sexual acts/drug use/alcohol use/laugage. Hope you all like.
1. Chapter 1

**A walk in the park**

**By Nate Jackson**

**This is my first story. the first chapter of my book that i am writing. Everything in this book is my original storyline with original characters. this is my concept. This book is based off of experiences of me and my friends. The main characters name is Rory. My name is Nate. but Rory is based off of me. the other characters are of the right name of my friends. Hope u all like this. feel free to respond and tell me wat u think of it. i would love to hear some ideas and some pointers on the wording. im trying to make it sound more mature. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Rory woke to the sound of an annoying repeated beeping of his alarm clock. Slowly, he turned to the side of the bed and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He reached over and turned off the clock. His eyes wandered over to his side and saw his dog, Sky. **

**She looked up at him. A smile formed as he watched her move closer while still in the darkness. He could see her artic blue husky eyes looking at him in excitement. Patting her head he got up. **

**Sky was the only one he had left in the world. He never had a dad or a father figure at that. His mother was dead to him. Thoughts of a cocaine attic doing anything just for a line, raced through his mind. He shook his head trying to get the image of his mom out of his head. "Come on Sky, time to get ready," he said softly as he opened the door. **

**He walked through the dark hallway. A sharp pain hit his leg. His leg was bleeding through the bandages. He winced as the pain got worse. His leg gave out and he fell into the wall. Barely able to catch himself he slowly stood up and walked into the bathroom ignoring the pain.**

**He switched the light on. "Sorry Sky, I'm trying to get clean not covered in husky hair," he said lightly laughing. She strutted away into the living room. He closed the door and turned on the radio. Instantly he started singing to one of his favorite songs by one of his favorite bands. He turned on the shower and stepped in. **

**He lived in an apartment all by himself. Even though he was only 17, he did pretty good on his own. The apartment building was pretty well kept too. Not just one of those run down places. And the rent was reasonable to. **

**He heard a ringing coming from his cell phone. He darted into his room to answer it. "hey what's up man," he said. "Dude we got a gig tonight," screamed a familiar voice. "Tell me later, I'm getting ready," he said in an annoyed tone. "Alright peace," he said and hung up. He stepped back into the shower.**

**The heated water felt great against his sore muscles. He had gotten into a fight last night. Some guy's had jumped him on his way home from the show. They said that he was in their territory and if he didn't have and drugs or money then they would beat him down. **

**But he still fought back to survive. That is until they sicked a pit-bull on him. The dog tore his leg like a chew toy. **

**He ran his hand through his dark brown hair. He glanced down to see red water flowing down the drain. The water burned against his cuts and his new open scar. He let the water run on him a little longer. Through the water spraying down on him he could feel the tears rolling down his face. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This the second Chapter of my story. This the introduction of Rory and Courtney's life together. Hope u like it. Feel free to give tips and please review it and tell me wat u think. it would help me so much if u did. Thank You.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**He turned up the radio and pulled open his closet as he held the damp towel around his waist. "Hey Rory you rea-," the girls voice was halted. "Dammit Court, how'd u get in here," he yelped. His face burning red. "Sorry but you left the door unlocked again," she said trying to hide how embarrassed she was. **

**She quickly took a double look at him to notice every rippling muscle of his shoulders and back. This wasn't the first time she walked in on him naked and wet.**

**"I had a rough time last night alright," he said pointing down at his leg. "Oh my god Rory what happened," She screamed pulling him in a hug. **

**"I was jumped last night after the concert," he said softly, lowering his face, "They had a pit-bull and it attacked my leg." "When did this happen," she said. Eyes starting to water. She tried to hold them back.**

**"It happened right after I left shop," he whispered, "Just don't worry about it, I'm fine, now leave so I can get dressed." She walked out the room, tears still in her eyes. He pulled on a pair of jeans. The material of them rubbed against the open wound. He winced in pain. **

**He pulled out a black t-shirt and a hoodie. He put on his black, white and grey world industries and walked out to meet Courtney. "Let's go before we're late," he said grabbing his back.**

**He looked in the living room and saw her playing with Sky, causing him to smile. She smiled back at him and took something out of her bag and handed it to him. "Sweet cinnamon roles," he said excitedly. "Momma cooked them this morning," she replied, "she made extras for you."**

**Rory and Courtney had been friends since basically birth. He was born just three days after her. Courtney's family took him in when his mom got really bad. They were practically brother and sister. Closer than anything.**

**They walked out of the house. He turned the lock and put the key in his pocket. "alright let's go," he said starting to walk down the stairs. ****Courtney soon followed. He took a bite out of the role. **

**The cinnamon and frosting combination tasted great. He couldn't get enough of them. Like his non deadly personal drug.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter. I messed up in the second chapter. The girl is named kayla and not courtney. courtney is another girl that comes in, in this chapter. Review and tell me wat u think.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"**So, how many scares and injuries do u have now," Said Kayla trying to break the silence. She gave a low giggle when she saw him roll his eyes at her. "lost count," he laughed, giving her a tiny push, "But really I'm not going to stop and count everyone for." She was about to push him but remembered his leg. **

**They laughed as they passed a mother and her kids stumbling down the street. "Thank god, I'm not a kid anymore," Said Rory as he looked away. His leg was getting worse. He hated that neither of them had a car or money for the bus. Kayla peered at him. She knew why too. She couldn't begin to believe how he felt. But it must be hard to know that your family is screwed up. Mom's a druggy, and he never knew his father.**

**She admired Rory. Even with his screwed up life, he was so strong. People looked up to him. Girls wanted him and guys wanted to be him. Though he never understood why. When he thought about it. It never sounded cool to be screwed up. **

"**So how do u like those roles," she said attempting to change the subject. "delicious like always," he replied still munching on one. Kayla wiped something off his cheek. "You had a little something, now its gone," she said smiling. He continued walking while taking the last bite. He knew what she was doing and it worked.**

**They arrived at the school only to be greeted by a group of teens screaming and running around. **_**"freshman," **_**thought Rory. The first day of school was always hectic. Rory and Kayla walked passed a bunch of future cheerleaders, painting their nails and scoping out the guys. Preppy, long blond flowing hair. He could hear them giggling as he walked by. As he peered over his shoulder he could see them turning back around quickly. He could tell they were bright red at the moment. For some apparent reason, he had that affect on women. He never knew why.**

**They made their way ways down the hallway. "I guess this my homeroom," said Kayla looking at her schedule. "Mines down there," he said pointing to the room at the end, "I guess I'll see u later." She waved him goodbye and they parted. **

**He started down the hall, maneuvering through the kids running and scrambling to find their classes. He stepped in front of his homeroom door. **

**Looking in, he could see some familiar faces and suddenly he couldn't move when he saw the girl at the front of the class, surrounded by five other girls. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. With her jet black hair, artic blue frosty eyes. **

**She was wearing a shirt from his favorite band, Avenged Sevenfold. He could hear her voice. An angelic voice. She must have been new because he never saw her anywhere before. She was laughing at somebody who ran in as they tripped and fell. **

**She turned toward the door and was locked in his staring gaze. She didn't know what it was but looking at him made her shake. Their eyes filled with attraction and lust kept locked on each other. She gave a small smirk and he gave her a small side smile.**

**Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours. She gave him a small flirty wave. He could feel his face burning. The bell rang and he snapped out of his daze. He hurried to a seat in the back of the room, just as the teacher stood up. **

**He high-fived everyone one of his friends as they sat around him. His head felt a light and his heart beat rapidly. He laid his head down on the desk and closed his eyes. **

**He never felt this way before. Especially toward any girl. Being Rory Jacobson, you get a lot of girls drooling over you. Girls loved the broken boy. He had his own band, soon one day to make it big. On top of that their was rumors with all the ladies, that he was great in bed. **

**He laughed when he heard that and when girls asked him. For some reason the thought they thought he was some sort of sex god. That description always stopped him from having a meaningful relationship. Something he wished he had. His dream.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the 4th chapter. the only thing that making me put this up now is my girlfriend. hop eyou guys like it. Its not as Long as the others. but there is still more to come. this one starts Rory and Courtneys life together. well ya ull see it more later. Peace.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Lunch finally came with the bell. Thank god that juniors and seniors could leave campus for lunch. He stood outside waiting for Kayla so they could go to the pizza hut across the street. **

**He was about to take out his cell to text her to hurry up, when he saw her and that girl. He could tell they spotted him as Kayla pulled on the girls arm.**

"**Sorry I'm late," said Kayla, out of breathe, "This is Courtney." His face started to warm up. Courtney saw this and turned away as her face also turned red. "Your in my homeroom, theater and music class aren't you," Courtney finally said to him. Her first words to him. **

**All he could say was "uh huh." Kayla looked at them both and realized what was happening. "um ok, let's go eat," she said with a sly smirk. They didn't budge, so she grabbed their arms and pulled them along.**

"**So what are u doing later, Rory," asked Courtney, breaking the silence at the table. "I got a gig tonight at 7 at the shop," he said not looking up from the pizza that was hanging out of his mouth. "Attractive Rory, very attractive," said Courtney as the girls watched him eat, "so what's this gig your talking about, u mean like a concert." Rory looked up at her about to talk. **

"**Rory has a band that's playing tonight at the club we all hang out at," blurted out Kayla. "Thanks Kayla, he peered at her, "I do have a mouth you know." The girls started laughing. "What, what's so funny," he said clueless. **

**Kayla pointed to his chin. He noticed he had a string of cheese hanging out his mouth, making his face covered in pizza sauce. "Thanks for not saying anything," he said wiping it off. **

"**so you have a band," asked Courtney. "Yah, I'm the lead singer," he said taking another bite of the slice, "You should come out tonight, It starts at 7." She smiled at him. "I might need a ride," she said still smiling at him. "We can walk together if you want," said Rory. "Sounds good to me," was her reply.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the 5th chapter. It introduces some new characters. review and tell me wat u think. Thanks peace out. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The rest of the day went by pretty fast. The final bell rang and kids started pouring out into the halls to go home. Nicco and Steven hurried to get to their lockers. "So did you call Rory this morning," said Nicco. **

**"Yah I told him about it," said Steven as he shuffling through his locker, "he was getting ready, so yah." **

"**Yo, stop talkin bout me," yelled Rory. The two jumped in surprise. "Dude where'd you come from," he screamed trying to regain his posture. "Do I have to explain the birds and the bees to you, Steven," laughed Rory, "So you guys going straight there or what."**

"**I got homework," said Steven, "So I'll be there around 5 for sound check." "Oh, please Steven we all know you don't do homework," said Nicco sarcastically. **

**They turned to Nicco who was having trouble shoving heavy books in his locker. "Dude it's the first day of school, why so much junk," said Rory. "They put me in all of these AP classes this semester," replied Nicco, "but anyway, I'm just gonna hang out with Amanda then head over at about 5:30." **

**There was a slight pause as the guys went through their lockers. In the distance they heard a student give a wolf whistle. They turned and saw a girl pushed up on a guy they knew in the corner. They laughed as somebody yelled "P.D.A"**

**The guys made their ways down the hall and down the stairs then out the building. "Hey baby," said a quite female voice. Nicco turned to be greeted with arms around his neck and a pair of soft pink lips against his. **

"**Wow what was that for," he said smiling at her as he broke the kiss. "Because I missed you," she said. "Works for me," he said with a smirk. She giggled as he picked her up. In seconds they were locked in a full blown make-out session.**

"**Rory," screamed a voice. Rory looked around and saw Courtney waving at him and she stood by the fountain in front of the school. "Hey I'll see you guys later," he said as he limped over to her. **

"**Hey," he said. "Hey, I'm bout to go to the mall, you want to come," she said. 'Yah sure," he answered, "I don't have to be there till 5:30."**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the 6th chapter in my book. This chapter is about my friends Nicco and a girl named Amanda. Niccos problems will surface in later chapters. Hope you all like it. review it and tell me wat u think. Peace out.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Nicco and Amanda jumped into his truck. He took his shirt off, revealing a white beater. "So how was your first day back," she said. "It would be better if they didn't stick me in all of the advance classes," he murmured, "but other than that it was good." She let out a sigh and started out the window.**

**He glanced at her. He ebony hair was dancing in the wind. The sun beat down on their tan skin. Nicco was a muscular built Hispanic and Hawaiian. Amanda, a Hispanic 16 year old girl.**

**"Hey it's ok Niek," she said rubbing his leg. "I know I'm just stressed, "he said giving a quick glance, "let's get something to eat, I'm starving."**

**"You boys are always hungry," she giggling poking his stomach, making him twitch. He rolled his eyes at her, "But Steven's worse then you and Rory." Nicco started laughing at what she said.**

**It was so true. Steven had a bottomless stomach. It was surprising that Steven could go and survive a couple of hours without eating. **

**Once they actually got kicked out because Steven stayed and ate all day for every meal, breakfast, lunch and dinner at golden coral for the all you can eat buffet. He ate so much that they had to carry him out.**

**The laughter faded as he pulled into the Burger king parking lot. He parked the truck and turned it off. They sat in silence. He looked out the window.**

**"Nicco what's wrong," she asked touching his leg again. She looked at his face. "I don't think I can take it anymore," he mumbled. She looked at in confusion. Her eyes started to water up. "Please don't say it's over between us," she said holding back the tears.**

**Nicco quickly turned his head at her statement. Both faces flushed. "I never said anything like that," he said leaning over to give her a chaste kiss, "Why would I leave the best thing that's ever happened to me." He kissed her again.**

**She smiled into it. After a minute or so, they finally broke from the lip lock. "Then what's wrong," she whispered as she stared into his eyes. Hands entwined in his black hair. "It's nothing, nothing at all," he said smiling, trying to comfort her.**

**In moments notice, Amada jumped into Nicco. Tears pouring as she kissed him intensely. Nicco was in a sudden stun, but soon went with it, pulling her closer. **

**Now she was straddling him in the front seat. In his truck, in the Burger King parking lot. But for some reason they didn't care.**

**The best thing is that even though they've been dating for almost five years now, they still hadn't had sex yet and they could care less. They loved each other so much that they where willing to wait for that right time. For that special moment.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the 7th chapter in my book. This chapter is about Nicco and Amanda. It gets alil hot and heavy in this chapter. but believe me there will be better stuff later. Review and tell me wat u think. Im not good at writing this type of stuff. Hope u like it. peace.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Two hours went by and they were in the backseat. Nicco was on top now as he rubbed her inner thigh. Their lips still locked in a heated yet passionate make-out session. **

**Tongues wrestling around. Their bodies sweating from the heated engagement. This was the first time they'd done this in public.**

"**I love you," she moaned in his ear trying to catch her breathe as he moved to nip at her neck right in her sweet spot under her jaw. "I love you too," he whispered back. **

**Her pants were unbuttoned a little bit now as his hand slid down her panties. He gently rubbed her most sacred of places.**

**She was beginning to get wet as he continued to tease her. "Oh, Niek," she moaned. Her hips bucked as he slipped one finger inside her wet folds. **

**Her moans turned into pleads and whimpers. She was in complete ecstasy. They had done this before but in the car was a first. She found herself unbuttoning his pants. **

**She reached for his member and grasped it. There was a sudden jolt from Nicco but he soon continued to explore her body.**

**She started stroking slowly, knowing he loved it. He let out a grunt and he leaned in to kiss her. She could feel her climax coming and she couldn't wait.**

**She stroked him a little faster, rubbing the tip making him freeze up in pleasure. He grew harder in her hand and she smiled. In moments time they both hit their climax's. **

**Her first then him. They locked in another heated kiss. This time it was furious like lust engulfed them. **

**They shifted around so he was now on the bottom and her laying on top of him. She clutched his shirt rubbing the soft muscular chest underneath. **

**She turned and saw the clock. "Nicco," she said in a low voice, but loud enough so he could hear it. He looked up at her and leaned up to kiss her. "What is it," he said continuing to kiss her shoulder. "It's 5:00 now, you got to get going," she said pointing at the clock. **

**He let out a loud groan. "But I don't want to, I want lay here with you," he whined. She laughed at his sad excuse for puppy dog eyes. "I know, I don't want to stop this either but I really would to hear you play guitar tonight," she giggled. **

**They shifted around trying to clean themselves up. They finally got back into their seats. He started the car pulled out of the parking lot. The rest of the drive was silent. **

**Nicco felt his phone vibrate. He glanced down to see who it was. Surprisingly it was their bassist, Nathaniel. "Yo," he said quickly, "dude slowdown. Oh shut up no. Alright see ya there, peace." he hung up.**

**He looked over at Amanda who was now staring at him in confusion. "Nathaniel being stupid?" she laughed. "Yup," was his reply back to her as they laughed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the 8th chapter in my book. my gf courtney is really excited about this. This is more of Nicco and Amanda. In 9 i'll go back to Rory and Courtney. And then in later chapters i'll talk about Kayla. Hope everyone likes this one. review and tell me wat u think. Thanks all. Peace out.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"**ok, I'll see you in about 20 minutes," he said giving her a kiss on the lips. "Ok just text me and I'll be right here," she said as she got out of the truck.**

**She started walking up her driveway, then turned around to give him a wave and blew him a kiss. He waved back as she entered her house. He turned the engine back on and drove to his house up the street.**

**He stepped out of his truck, noticing that his moms car wasn't home. He walked up to the door and opened it. He walked in only to be greeted by his little sister. **

**"Nicco's home," she yelled in her cute little 5 year old voice, "Can I come to the show. I wanna see you play tonight."**

**He picked up "did u do good at school," he said. "Yah, I got 3 greens," she said with a huge smile. "high five Cassie," he laughed as she gave me a big high five slap. **

**He heard a door opened and he turned to see his older sister Rebecca. "Moms working late again," she said putting the phone down, "When does your band go on." **

**"7. But I got to be there in about 15 minutes for sound check," he said, "I'm bringing Cassie with me."**

"**I'm going to grab us something to eat on the way," he said, "You want anything." **

**"No I'm going to fix a plate of leftover steak," she said. They heard a beeping in the kitchen. "Well my steak is done," she said looking in the kitchen, "When do you get home." **

"**It ends at 10, but I'm going to drop her off and go hang out at the after party with Amanda," he yelled toward the kitchen as he walked down the small hallway to his room. He took off his shirt and changed his pants because of earlier. **

**He grabbed a clean shirt out of his closet and threw it on. He grabbed his guitars and started loading up his equipment in his truck.**

**He looked at the clock. "Oh shit," he yelled, "Cassie come on we're almost late." Cassie came running out the door, nearly tripping over the last step on the stairs. "We going to pick up Amanda," she said as she sat down in the back of his truck.**

"**Yah, we're going to pick her up now then grab food," he said as he rushed in the truck and turned it on. He played turned up the radio as it blurred Nickelback. **

**He quickly drove up the street and saw Amanda sitting on her porch waiting for him. She was now wearing a short black cocktail dress and her ebony hair was up now. **

"**Hey there pretty lady, you need a lift," he said in a deep country redneck ascent. **

**She laughed at his little joke. "Why sure mister but maybe you should try to lore people in with candy," she said in a small squeaky voice as she opened the door. **

**She climbed in the truck. "Hi Amanda," screamed Cassie from the backseat. **

**"Hey Cassie," she said turning to look at her, "You coming to hang out with me and Kayla tonight and watch your big bro play." "Yup," she said getting jumpy.**

**They pulled out of the driveway and drove off down the street. "You guys hungry?" he asked as they left the neighborhood. "We went to Burger King," said Amanda looking at him in confusion. **

**His face turned bright red. "Baby if you seem to remember, we didn't eat when we got there," he said low enough so only she could hear, "We got a little side tracked remember." Her face went straight to scarlet red from embarrassment.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the 9th chapter. You get to see a somewhat troubled and dark Rory. next chapter will be up tomorrow. Hopefullu. hope you guys like this one. its kinda bored but watever. Review and tell me wat u think about it. thanks. peace out.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Rory sat on his bed wrapping a bandage around his leg. Sky rolled over and barked at him. He smiled and went to pet her. **

**He took the ball from next to her and threw it. She darted after it. He watched as she made a near sudden stop from almost hitting the wall. She picked up the ball and ran back to him.**

**His cell phone went off. "ello," he answered, "Hey, ya I was gonna grabs something to eat and then head over. You want to come with me to grab some food. Aight cool, I'll meet you in bout 10 minutes." He hung up and limped over to the closet and grabbed a clean plain white shirt and threw it on.**

**He slipped on his shoes and started walking to Kayla's house. The cars zoomed by him as he limped down the street. **

**He flipped through the songs on his mp3 player. Putting on some Ryan Cabrera. Who said a tough guy can't listen to some melo music every once in a while.**

**He took out his wallet to see how much money he had left. "Sweet, $31," he said. He looked up and saw Kayla and Courtney standing outside for him. **

**"Hey Rory," they yelled out together to him. He waved back at them. "Rory what's wrong with your leg, why are u limping?" He stopped walking and leaned against the wall. "It's nothing Courtney. No big deal," he sighed. He winced in pain.**

**"Rory you need to take it easy. Why not call Nicco for a ride or something?" said Kayla trying to hold him up, "Maybe you shouldn't play tonight. Niccos really good. He can do it." "No. I'm fine. I can do this," he said glaring at her.**

**Courtney stood there staring at them in confusion. "let's get going or I'll be late," he said starting to limp away. They stood watching him for a bit. "Ok kayla what happened to him? He looks like he's in pain," said Courtney not taking her eyes off of Rory.**

**"He was jumped last night. They sicked a pit-bull on him and it tore up his leg," she said. Her eyes started to water, "Rory is a very complicated person. He's had a pretty screwed up life. I'm not gonna say more. If you want to know more than ask him." she looked at her and smiled and motioned her to walk with her.**

**They ran and caught up with him. His face was scowled. The rest of the walk was silent. Rory was only worried about getting to the show. He hated to let down his fans and not do a show. He was going to do it even if he wwas in pain. He was just stubborn like that.**

**If he didn't rebel against everything like this then he wouldn't be Rory Jacobson. He didn't pay attention to the girls on either side of him. They continued to glance at him then each other every once in a while. **

**They turned a corner and saw a group of guys messing with another guy. He recognized the little guy from school as well as the bullies.**

**They stopped and watched what was going on. From what he could hear, the little guy was being bullied about something involving money. He watched as the guy up front threw a punch at the guys. The fist collided with his face making him fly into the wall and then falling to the ground.**

**"Yo," He yelled trying to run up to the guys rescue. Rory swong hard at the guy, knocking him down. "Dude what the hell," cursed the guy as he scrambled to his feet, "This has nothing to do with you Jacobson." **

**"Well if you start hitting people like that then I'm gonna get involved, I'm pretty sure he didn't do anything to you and you knocked him out," he said standing in a somewhat fighting stance, fists clenched tight ready to strike.**

**"Rory, he's right this isn't your business. Just leave it alone. Obviously there's a reason for this," said Courtney. He turned to her. **

**"Fine let's go," he said as he walked off. The girls followed him. Soon they arrived at the club. "well here we are," he said as he looked at them, "let's do this."**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the 10th chapter. It gets alil hot and heavy between Rory and Courtney. hope you all like it. Review and tell me wat u think. peace out.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**They walked in the club and saw a maybe about fifty people already there. The sound crew was setting up and Rory could see his friends just starting sound check. "Yo Rory's here," said Nicco. He jumper off the stage and exchanged a half manly hug. He looked at his face and saw that he was somewhat pissed off still. "Dude what happened," He asked looking Rory in the eyes. **

"**I'll tell you later okay man, just you," he murmured so only he could hear. Nicco shook his head and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Alright well you need to get out of your funk because we have a record producer coming to check out the show tonight. If we're good enough then we'll be sure to get that deal," he said starting to jump in excitement. They all cheered as they usually do when the gang gets pumped. **

"**Hey guys you need any drinks or anything. Like always its on the house for y'guys," said the bar tender. He layed down some drinks for the guys. "hey thanks man," they all said one at a time. Rory grabbed his bottle of water and limped backstage. Nicco, Steven, and Nathaniel then everyone else, Kayla, Courtney, and Amanda. **

**Rory sat in the darkness by himself. He opened the bottle of water and took a sip. His leg was In siring pain. The pit-bulls fangs went really deep. He clentched his fist in pain. He could feel fresh blood slowly running down his leg. **

**He could hear a knock on the door. It opened and he saw Courtney. "Are you ok Rory," she said quietly. "Yah, I'm fine, leg just hurts," he said trying to hold back the pain. "Let me help you with that. My mom is a doctor," she said kneeling down next to him. "I got it okay," he said getting fustrated. "You stay still now. I'm not gonna let you suffer with an injury like this," she said slightly raising her voice. He saw the look in her eyes. **

**Never has anyone been like this toward him. He was stunned. People were usually scared to raise their voices to him. He didn't know why though. People, he guessed were just scared of him. He didn't like that though. He never tried to be a scary person but he guessed it was because he usually kept to himself and was usually the quiet one. That and what he did to the guy who tried to molest Kayla in 7th**** grade. **

**But this was different. She was so demanding and he loved it. He loved the fact that she wasn't scared of him. It made him want her. She was so beautiful. But he couldn't help but figure out why she was back here with him trying to help. She said she wanted to help. Could it be she liked him like he liked her. **

"**This may hurt but I promise you'll feel so much better after this," she said breaking the silence. She took out a small bottle and gave him a pill. "Take this with some water and hold on. This'll hurt a little bit," she said. He nodded and took the pill. In and instant the pill kicked in. The pain was so sever. In seconds the pain was gone. **

"**What happened. What pill did I take," he asked confused. She smiled at him "It's a pill that instantly kills the pain of injuries like this," she said, "I take them because of my wrist which I broke. The pills are totally safe I promise." He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks," he said.**

"**it only kills it for a certain amount of time." she said back to him as she stood up. He stood up with her and motioned to walk her out. It was 6:45 and the show was close to starting. He opened to the door and turned around to hold it open for her. But as soon as he turned around, lips were instantly attached to his. He was in a sudden stun but he soon found himself kissing back. Her lips were soft. Not like the other girls he kissed. It was a lustful kiss, yet passionate. The first kiss between the two and it was the best kiss he ever had.**

**He slowly snaked his arms around her waist and held her in place. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she racked her hand through his hair. He pushed her up against the wall as the kiss became more heated. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around him. His lips moved to her neck and he kissed her soft skin. **

**They were interrupted by the door opening. "Oh sorry, I didn't know you both were back here. But um yah the show is about to start in 10 minutes," said Nathaniel. He let her down as the door closed. They stared into each others eyes. Neither could speak but both smiled. It was the beginning of something deep for them. **


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the 11th chapter. this chapter is alil steamy. im not good at dirty stuff so i hope u guys like it. ive been working on it all day so ya. thanks for reading so far. review and tell me wat u think. dont be afraid to give me some ideas and pointers ppl. thanks. peace out.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Light shone bright above them. The crowd restless. Cheers and chants. Girls screaming for them. Rory stood in front of the microphone. Nicco started to strum the cords for a slow beat that you could tell would slowly pick up to something more heavy.**

**Stevens drum came into play along with Nathaniel and his bass laying down the foundation. The first song was a cover they loved doing from a favorite band. A song called Unholy Confessions. The beat picked up. Double bass peddle beating hard. "I'll try! she said as he walked away, try not to lose you," he sang.**

**He continued to sing. The crowd roared. Drums and guitars went crazy. Amanda screamed something to Nicco in Spanish as he played. He smiled and played harder. Rory looked out into the crowd and saw Courtney of whom he just had a heated make-out session in the back. She was staring at him with content. **

**Her eyes stayed on Rory through all the songs. Her eyes roaming all over his body as he moved from each side of the stage. He was the hottest thing she had seen. Her and the other girls were cheering as loud as possible. She had never been so into a guy like she was now. He had this spell over her that kept her mesmerized when he sung. **

**For Rory it was a whole new ball game. He never wanted a girl so much in his life. He had a lot of girls that would do anything for him when ever he called. Basically his little black book. But Courtney was different. He felt this connection with her instantly. They just met that day and he felt himself already drawn to her in more than a sexual way. It was enough to drive a man insane.**

**Later**

**The first set was done as the guys stopped. Rory instantly grabbed his bottle of water. His throat was sore from the screaming. Nicco was ambushed by his little sister Cassie and then Amanda. They settled down and Nicco wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist from behind as they sat in a booth. **

**Rory caught Courtney's eyes staring a him from across the room. She stared at him like she was stripping him of all his clothes. He slowly limped over to where she was. He stopped just a few feet in front of her. "Did you enjoy it," he whispered in her ear.**

** His soft breathing tickled her skin as he spoke. She was getting so turned on by this. "Yes, you were very good. The best I've ever had," she whispered back. His lips connected to her neck as she let out a slight moan. She wanted him so bad in that instant. "Rory not now, not here," she moaned in his ear.**

**He began to rub her inner thigh. She moaned louder. Her breathing became heavier. "Come on let's go. We got thirty minutes till we start the next set," he grabbed her hand and led her to the back room. He locked the door behind them and turned off the lights. She pushed him against the wall in a vigorous heated kiss. She started to unbutton his pant and he did the same. **

**Hands from them both roamed each others sweating bodies. She clutched the end of his shirt and slowly pulled it up over his head. He pulled down her pants and felt the soft skin of her lower back, moving his hands to her butt. He looked down and saw that she was wearing a black lacey thong. He grinned at her. She smiled back at him and pulled down his pants revealing his boxers. She looked down and saw a bulge.**

"**Wow your big," she said. She pulled down his boxers and lightly gripped his bulge. He let out a short grunt as she slowly stroked his growing erection. "Don't stop," he moaned slightly. She stroked him faster causing him to grunt again. She stopped and looked up at him. **

**He looked down at her. She got down on her knees and licked his length causing his eyes to go in the back of his head. He had this done before but she was like nothing that he ever felt before. It was amazing. **

**She slid his cock deeper into her mouth. He clutched the pipe nearest to him tight. His other hand was placed on the back of her head. He couldn't believe this but he didn't want her to stop. He wanted her so bad. She wanted him. **

**She licked his hardened length. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her up and kissed her deeply. He licked her lips causing her mouth to open up. Both stuck each others tongues inside and explored. The kiss was so electrifying. **

**Neither had been like this toward anyone. Neither in this way have they wanted someone so much. Especially Rory. He never really had relationships. More of friends with benefits and one night stands.**

**But even with that, no girl was good enough for him, no girl could satisfy him. They only basically wanted sex. Except Kayla. They had been friends since pre-school and tried dating. It lasted almost a year but they decided to stay friends. They never looked back on it since. It was never a bad reason why they broke up. So no bad blood between them.**

**He broke the kiss and looked at her and smiled. "It's my turn," he whispered to her. He went down slowly and pulled her thong to the side. She braced her self for him. He looked over her body and lightly licked her. She let out a gasp. **

**He saw this and lightly rubbed her clit and licked folds. She moaned out loud. It was driving her crazy. It felt so good. **

"**Rory. Oh..my…god," She moaned out loud. The sound of her moaning his name made him want her more. He spread her clit and licked her deeper. He stood up and kissed her lips while letting his two fingers slip inside her deep. He fingered her hard. She screamed in ecstasy. "Rory I'm…about..to cum," she moaned. He continued to finger her till that moment. Her climax hit so good. **

**She was breathing hard as he nipped at her neck. "Courtney that was so great. Can we do that again," he said. "Yah, maybe tonight at the after party. And if u want…we can do more," she said back to him. They heard a knock on the door. They smiled and started to clean themselves up. Right when they were walking out, he pulled her into him and kissed her.**


End file.
